The New Kid in Town
by JustShutupandRead
Summary: So she's new to James K. Polk Middle School. What group of people will she befriend and who will she take to the Halloween dance? It's in first person p.o.v. and is rated T just in case. please read,review and message!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Maggie, but you can call me Max for now. If you're wondering why I'm called Max, it's because Maggie can be changed to Mags which can be changed to Max. Don't ask how it came to be, it's a long story which invlolves a conoe and a creepy old house with lots of snakes and a cat. I have just recently moved and changed schools, so I am new to James Polk Middle School. I know it sucks being the new kid, but it sucks even more knowing that I'm starting in the middle of the 8th grade school year. Well, it's not technically the middle, but it's October: that means everyone's already settled down, found their new friends, know their teachers, and know the school. Me, on other hand, have no new friends, I don't know any of my teachers, and most importantly, don't know how to navigate the school. The worst part is that I start the new school next monday.

But right now, I can relax a little knowing that it's only Friday. I have another two days until I have to start school, and that is all the time I need. I can get new clothes, new supplies, and whatever else I'll need sooner or later. Preferably later. Procrastination is my favorite word, really. I'm serious. It practically describes my life, but I do manage to get good grades. I'm the "above average" type in school work, and I've never made it into any honors classes.

I sat in my new backyard, sipping ice-cold lemonade on a green lawn chair while I talked to my best friend on the wireless house phone. Her name is Lexxi and we've been best buds since 5th grade, but I know that nothing could ever ruin our friendship, not even me moving partway across the country.

We are practically twins separated at birth. We share the same sense of clothing, hair, and guys. Okay, so that sentence sounded really girly, but I assure you: I am far from it. We both have really short hair, have a HotTopic sense of style (even though mine is more of a jeans and a band t-shirt look), have the same taste in Alternative Rock and Metal, and dislike pink a lot (but we both agree there are certain shades of pink that rock).

"So when are you able to come over to my house?" I asked Lexxi. I took a sip of lemonade while I listened to her reply.

"Dude, that's like a four-hour flight from here to there." she answered.

"Well, maybe we could meet in the middle somewhere... like Arkansas! I like Arkansas."

I could hear a sigh from the other end of the phone. "I wish you didn't have to move. I miss you. Christina and Jenna miss you. Even Jeremy misses you!"

I thought about that for a second. "Jeremy missing me? That doesn't seem right." Jeremy was my next-door neighboor back home. He is tall, blonde, muscular, and older than me, but he was anything but attractive. Jeremy is annoying, selfish, rude, and says anything to get a girl. But he was, in a sense, my friend.

"Well, I can't do anything about that." Lexxi said.

"And I can't do anything about this situation. This stupid, stupid situation that I hate so much and I wish didn't have to happen!"

"Calm down, Max." said Lexxi. "I hate it as much as you do. Trust me."

I took another sip of lemonade. I know it's fall and it should be getting cooler, so it's a little weird that I'm drinking a cool beverage, but I love extreme weather. 0 degree weather is awesome, and so is 100 degree weather, but I hate pretty much anything inbetween. Lexxi is the same way, too. It's weird.

A few minutes later, I had to hang up. I still hadn't unpacked most of my stuff and it was getting dark anyway. I went inside, walked though the sliding glass door leading to the kitchen and went upstairs.

Ah, yes, my house is two stories high, one more story than my other house. I kinda like it, you know, but like any situation, it has it's pros and cons. I soon unpacked the rest of my clothes, my greenish-yellow lava lamp, my Papa Roach, Green Day, Alexis on Fire and Sublime posters, the rest of my CD collection, my DVDs, my trash can, my radio/CD player, my pillows, and whatever else I had packed, including my electric guitar and amplifier. My collie, Sam, walked into my room and jumped up onto the bed. I sat down next to her and scratched behind her ears. She loves it when I do that. Heck, give her a doggy buiscut and she'd be your best bud forever. My iguana, Fluffy, is the same way too, exept with grapes and watermelon slices. I soon began to study my new bedroom. I mean, I'd have to live there for a while, right? I looked around the room.

The layout of my room was pretty simple. It's rectangular, has a small balcony with french doors and with a rather large walk-in closet. I have a white, queen-sized water bed, a black (and I do mean black, not just dark) wood dresser, a matching black desk with a white chair, and two nighstands. Fluffy's medium-sized wooden cage was in the corner, away from the airconditioning so that she won't get too cold. Even though she has a heating rock in there, and two UV lights, she gets cold easily--like all reptiles. I made my parents change the carpet from an old-person beige to a newer red. Not dark red, not light red, just red. The richest, brightest color red we could find. And I absolutly love it.

I just hope I'll make some new friends soon. We could sit up all night at a sleepover and talk about whatever. Okay, maybe that's a little too 7th grade, but maybe Lexxi and the others could fly in from the city and stay in one of the two gest rooms. We'd have some fun playing with Sam, and Romulus, my other dog, in the backyard with the frisbee, and then maybe we'd catch a movie and some dinner. Ovcourse, they'd have to leave sooner or later, but we'd all make the best of our time. And then maybe I could go over _there_ and stay a while. It'd be perfect!

But the more I thought about that idea, the more I doubted it. My mom would say no and my dad, even though he is really awesome, would just say, "I don't have the money!" I guess it just wasn't meant to be.

I sighed and let myself fall backwards onto the bed, which made a slooshing sound from the water hitting the sides. I am an only child, and my pets, Fluffy, Sam, and Romulus, are the closest things to siblings that I have. I wanted to just start over, from the moment my dad said we were moving, so maybe I could stop it. I miss my friends so much! I glanced at my clock on my dresser. 7:45, it read. Time for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have a good day, Maggie!" my mother called from the kitchen as I was about to leave the house (she's the only one who can get away with calling me that). It was Monday already. Luckily, I had got up early on Saturday and done all of my clothes shopping then. At my old school, I had to wear a uniform. A plaid uniform. But at this new school, James K. Polk Middle, there is no uniform of which I have to abide. None whatsoever. So I bought some more band tees, ripped jeans, a pair of red and black Tripp pants and some converses. I also bought a nice leather biker's jacket with a whole bunch of zippers and pockets. Today, I wore a Good Charlette t-shirt and a pair of low-rise Old Navy jeans with rips all over. Perfect. I even added some washable red highlights to my brown hair and some red eyeshadow. And before you get all stereotypical, I don't do eyeliner and I haven't ever permanently dyed my hair black.

I cought bus 527 to my new school. When I boarded the bus, it was only half full. A few eighth graders gave me an odd look after I sat down in the third row, but they carried on with their conversation about some mean science teacher and his test today. I don't really know what their problem was. I mean, there was a group of guys in the back that looked similar to me. Ovcourse, I guess they've been going to this school since 6th grade, so everyone was used to them. Soon, the bus arived at school. I ajusted by grip on by bookbag and got off the bus last, even though I was in the front.

So far, the day had gone smoothly. It was 4th period now, and that meant there was science. I walked into the science classroom where I sat down at a desk in the middle. A brown haired boy sat next to me. He had on a plaid shirt. I searched through my bookbag for a pencil. _Crap, I forgot it in math!_ I thought.

"Hey, can I borrow a pen?" I asked the kid next to me.

"Sure." He said, handing me one after a breif search in his bookbag.

"Thanks." I said.

"By the way, I'm Ned. Ned Bigby." he said.

"I'm Max. Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"And this is Cookie." he added, gesturing to the nerdy looking guy sitting in front of him. He looked friendly, atleast. But what is up with those glasses?

"Hi!" he said while he waved.

"Hey." I said. Maybe this school isn't so bad afterall. I mean, these people sure are friendly.

Ned spoke up again. "I noticed you're new today. You can come sit with us at lunch. I know how hard it is...being the new kid and all."

"Okay, sure. That'd be great." I answered. I wondered if Ned was the talkitive annoying kid that every school has...

Just then, the science teacher entered the classroom. He was wearing a white labcoat.

"Mr. Sweeney." said Ned. "He is the evilest, ruthless, most horrible teacher here!"

"Oh, am I, Mr. Bigby?" said Mr. S. I couldn't help but laugh. That was one of the funniest things I had ever witnessed in middle school, but my laughing subsided when he added, "I guess you and Max could carry on your conversation after school...in _detention!_"

I gave Ned a look. One of those looks you give a friend who has just done something horrible to get you both introuble. Ovcourse, I guess he wouldn't be considered a friend just yet. More of an aquaintance, but nonetheless I was mad about getting detention on my first day here, but I'm sure he didn't mean it. Ned shot me an appologetic look and sank into his seat once the teacher turned around and walked up to the front of the class. I slapped him on the arm playfully and shook my head

**...**

It was lunchtime. I wasn't exactly sure what we were having, but I accepted it anyway, but I wouldn't say that I accepted it gladly. Ned waved to me from where he was sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria. I walked over to where he and Cookie were seated. I imediatly noticed a brown-haired girl sitting with them. I smiled at her.

"Hey. I'm Moze. You must be Max." she said after I aproached the table.

"Yeah, I am. Nice to meet you." I said back, taking a seat next to Cookie.

"I just want to let you know that I am really, really sorry about the whole detention thing." Ned apologized for the trillionth time that day. He was really set on getting my foregivness, which I had already given him many times.

"It's okay." I said. "It's not like I haven't gotten detention before." The trio gasped. "No way...What did you do?" asked Moze.

"Nothing, actually."

"Seriously, what did you do?" Ned prompted.

"I hit a guy." I said lowly. They gasped again. "You're not a Loomer, are you?" said Cookie.

"No, no! No I'm not! Wait, what's a Loomer?"

Ned spoke up. "He and his two cronies are the school's bullies. He's somewhere around here. Probably skipping class."

Cookie took over the description: "He wears a leather jacket and is always..."

"Beating you up?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"Oh, well I'm not a bully, I just stand up for my friends. Of course, sometimes, it leads to detention." I smiled. _But ofcourse I do have a leather jacket on..._

Moze asked again, "So what happened?"

Admitting defeat, and realizing that I'd have to spill sometime or another, I said, "It was last year. My friend, Lexxi, was getting into a long-term verbal fight with this bully, Alec, and it lasted for a couple of months. He wouldn't stop calling her names and everything, even after I told him to bug off." My audience was obvious interested, so I contuniued. "So one morning, he followed her around during homeroom. Alec was picking a fight. The name calling was going back and forth. I stepped up, telling him to watch his mouth or else he'd find out the real reason girls wear high heels, and before I knew it, my fist connected with his jaw." My new friends were surprised, and maybe even a little fearful. "I didn't do any harm! Honest!" I quickly added. "But I did make him really mad, especially since he got hit by a girl. Unfortunatly for me, the teacher only saw that one part. I got three weeks of detention."

My story was followed by an awkward silence that you mostly only see in t.v. shows. Moze was the first to speak. "Well, that was really nice. But at the same time, really bad."

"I'm not a bad person. Really." I said looking back and forth at each of them.

"Well, I beleive you." said Ned. "And since I do, it would be awesome to have you by us when Loomer, you know, is _around_."

"Well, okay then." I said as I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, exactly where is this Loomer kid of yours? I wanna meet him." Ned and I were walking to the part of the school where the 8th grade lockers were. To my surprise, mine was right next to Ned's.

Ned pulled out a book from his locker. "Nobody wants to _meet_ Loomer, Max. They want to run _away_ from Loomer."

"Ah, I see." I said. "That's never stopped me before. I _love_ meeting new people!" I took a moment to get a book from my locker, but then I realized that Ned's locker had really girly stuff in it. _Is he gay?_ I wondered.

"Would you mind telling me what's up with the stuffed animals and the,uh, _floofiness _of your locker?" I asked.

"Oh, that's my girlfriend's, Suzie Crabgrass! We share a locker. Isn't that so cool? I let her decorate it all nice and pretty and it smells niiiice..." he answered.

"Uh, yeah. I'd, uh... Do the same...if I had a boyfriend..." _Just smile and nod, Max, just smile and nod. _But he kept on going. "We've been dating for a while. She's really awesome and sweet and pretty and nice and you should meet her sometime." His words practically just fell out of his mouth. It took a few seconds after he was done speaking to really understand what he had just said.

"Oh, okay... When will I-"

"Oh hey look, there she is!" He pointed behind me. If he were a cartoon, his eyes would be hearts and they'd be bugging out of his head right about now. When the girl finally came, he was all flustered. "H-Hey, Suzie!"

"Hi, Ned." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Who's this?"

I took it as the time to introduce myself. "I'm Max. I'm new here."

"Oh, hi Max." Suzie said. "I really love your hair." I remembered I had put red streaks in it earlier. "Thanks." I said.

"Suzie..." said Ned, "Do you want to go to the Halloween Shriek Dance?"

"Sure." Suzie said. "I'd love to. But right now, I have to go. Bye Ned, bye Max." She turned around and walked away. Ned continued to stare off in her direction, even after she had passed and turned the corner.

"So, what exactly is the Halloween Shriek Dance?" I asked as we set off to our next class.

"It's just a dance for Halloween, but you get to wear costumes. This year, I am going to be..." --he paused for a really corny dramatic effect-- "Anakin Skywalker."

I nodded. "Before or after he..." --I mimicked his pause for dramatic effect-- "Crossed over to the dark side?"

"Before." he answered.

"Oh, I see." I said. "Well anyway, I'm glad you have a date for the dance. Gotta jet. Seeya!" I walked away toward my next class. My mom had convinced me to take sewing as an elective in middle school, so I decided to wait until the last grade to take it. Procrastination, procrastination, procrastination. What a wonderful thing!

The class was rather boring. I already knew how to sew. I mean, I've made a few outfits before, but I'm not a pro or anything. But I couldn't help noticing something odd in the class: there was one guy. He sure seemed like a professional to me. It looked like he was working on some dress with a pink flower design on it. It was pretty funny, watching him work diligently on it. Maybe he was making it for a girlfriend or his mom. He did notice me one time, though. He just kind of covered his face with his hand, as if to hide his attendance of being in the sewing class. What a loser.

--

Okay, so what did you guys think of the first three chapters? Review and message!


End file.
